windowsfandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Wappedia/arkisto
Otsikkoteksti Hi Wappedia -- we are excited to have Windows wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Thank you very mutch--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ 7. elokuuta 2008 kello 22.43 (UTC) arkistoidut ylläpitäjä hakemukset,jos löydät hakemuksesi täälltä se ei välttämättä tarkoita, että olisin hyllännyt sen Ylläpitäjäehdokkaat Hei. Tiedän että olen tehnyt täällä vasta kolme muokkausta ja rekisteröitynyt muutamia päiviä sitten, mutta sen verran muista wikian projekteista ja hikipedian ympäristöstä on kokemusta että laitan itseni ehdokkaasti, ja toivottavasti myönnät oikeudet. Tuolla myös sinun perustamassasi TV-wikissä pyysin oikeuksia, koska olet siellä kanssani näköjään ainoa rekisteröitynyt käyttäjä, joten sielläkin voisi käydä piipahtamassa byrokraatti-hommissa. --K.Koppa 22. elokuuta 2008 kello 18.34 (UTC) :K.Koppa on wikipediasta tuttu ArttuS, eli oikeuksia ei varmaan kannata antaa. --67.159.44.63 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 11.04 (UTC) ::Sinä IP et siihen voi vaikuttaa, antaako wikipedian (todennäköinen) CHELLBER 114 oikeudet. Enkä sitäpaitsi ole sukkanukke, etkä (varsinkaan sinä) pysty todistamaan sitä. Miksi seuraat minua kaikkialle? --K.Koppa 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 11.28 (UTC) :::Siinä vaiheessa kun wikipediassa melskasit onnistuit tekemään tästä henkilökohtaista. Kannattaisi ihmisiä herjatessaan miettiä kenet suututtaa. Eiköhän CHELLBER pysty sinun ip-osoitteesi tsekkamaan ja vertaamaan sitä ArttuS:n ip:hen, joka ArttuS:n keskustelusivulta WP:stä löytyy mainittuna. --67.159.44.63 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 11.58 (UTC) ::::Mutta muista että vainoaminen ei ole sallittua, eikä myöskään ajojahtaaminen (kuten se, että seurailet minua kaikkialle valittamaan että olen wp:n Arttu, mistä vain mut tavoitat). Ja toivon todella että uskot sen etten ole kenenkään sukkis. Sitäpaitsi ainakin täällä sun mainitsemasi IP:n selvitys ei onnistu ainakaan täällä kenellekään, sillä täällä ei Wappedian lisäksi ole käynyt muita käyttäjiä. Ja vain Wikia -johtokunnalla on checkuser -oikeudet, mutta täällä ainakaan sitä ei voida suorittaa. En voi sietää kaltaisiasi trolleja Haluan muuten ärsyttää sinua siten että olen jo kahdessa paikassa ylläpitäjä ja bännännyt sinut ikuisesti, ettet sinne tule vittuilemaan. --K.Koppa 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 12.52 (UTC) ::::: Wikipedian sääntöjen mukaan vainoaminen on kielletty, mutta tämä ei ole wikipedia. Ja totta kai ylläpitäjäksi pääsee, kun perustaa oman wikin. Enkä minä käy varoittelemassa kuin siellä, missä voit aiheuttaa vahinkoa - hikipediassa yms. saat rellestää rauhassa. Ja siinähän bännäilet, pitää myöhemmin tänään demota miten esto kierretään :) Ja kerrotaan vielä lopuksi, että sulla palomuuri vuotaa, joten sinut on aika helppo paikallistaa. 66.90.104.129 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 13.21 (UTC) :::::: Ne pari wikiä, jossa olen ylläpitäjä, ne eivät ole perustamiani. Sitäpaitsi jos käy ilmi että esto kierretään, asetan avaruuseston, joka blokkaa sun trolli-IP:t :) Muuten: Hikipediassa(kaan) ei saa relleltää miten haluaa. Eikä oikeastaan missään. --K.Koppa 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 13.32 (UTC) Voisitteko kertoa missä wikiessä olet ylläpitäjänä?--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 13.36 (UTC) :No, noissa parissa hikipedian "sisarprojekteissa", jotka ovat Gtapedia ja Beepedia. Edit: Siellä ylläpitäjäksi voi päästä käytännössä kuka tahansa, joka on tehnyt hikipedian puolella "vain" muutaman muokkaukset. Ei niitä kannata kauheasti ylistää. --K.Koppa 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 13.38 (UTC) Kuten sanoin harkitaa sitten kun olet tehnyt yli 20 hyvää muokkausta ja mitä tietoturvaa muuten käytät?--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 13.45 (UTC) :Windowsia. --K.Koppa 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 13.46 (UTC) ::Tietoturvaa?--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 13.48 (UTC) En kysynyt mitä käyttöjärjestelmää vaan mitä ::Tietoturvaa.--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 13.50 (UTC) :En nyt osaa sanoa. --K.Koppa 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 13.52 (UTC :) Hauskaa, olin juuri luomassa Windows Vista -artikkelia sää ehdit ensin ;) --K.Koppa 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 14.32 (UTC) :Hassu sattuma.:)No voithan laajentaa artikkelia.--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 23. elokuuta 2008 kello 14.33 (UTC) Käyttöoikeus Mui, olisitko nyt valmis antamaan minulle ylläpito-oikeudet? Usko pois, et pärjää yksin asemassa. --K.Koppa 26. elokuuta 2008 kello 17.32 (UTC) Yritän vielä ja olet muuten tehnyt hyvää jälkeä molemmissa wikiessä.Luulen, että annan sinulle oikeudet siihen piakkoin.--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png 26. elokuuta 2008 kello 18.27 (UTC) New skin I created a skin for Windows wiki, and you can find the code here. You just need to copy and paste it into MediaWiki:Monaco.css. If you want me to make any changes let me know. [[User:Swannie|'swannie']][[User talk:Swannie|'talk']] 27. elokuuta 2008 kello 19.30 (UTC)